


I Can Endure More Pain

by Mangafrk



Series: Chained Up [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Degradation, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: The man's voice is deep and seductive, causing Wonshik to shiver under the pure authority in his tone. The man is only about a centimetre taller than him, but has a larger build. Wonshik feels himself whine low in his throat. "You gonna answer me or what?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd apologize for this, but I'm not sorry. Title is taken from the first line of Wonshik's part in Fantasy.

It was late at night, the lights from the tall skyscrapers of Seoul were the only lights available. Wonshik feels himself shiver in the cold air, cursing his decision to not wear something warmer. Suddenly he feels himself being pushed against a wall, one hand in his hair and another pinning his wrists above his head. A warm body presses against his back, contrasting sharply against the cold wall against his cheek. The other person pushes him farther into the wall, hips pressing painfully against the hard surface. His hair is pulled back and he feels warm breath against his ear.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out so late?" The man's voice is deep and seductive, causing Wonshik to shiver under the pure authority in his tone. The man is only about a centimetre taller than him, but has a larger build. Wonshik feels himself whine low in his throat. "You gonna answer me or what?"

Wonshik begins to struggle against the hand holding his wrists, only causing the other hand to tug at his hair more, putting even more of a strain on his scalp. "L-let go." He feels his face grow hot as his voice shakes, the feeling of humiliation running through him. "Get off."

The grip of both hands increases, the strain in his neck and the pain in his hands causing his eyes to water. "I don't think you're in any position to make orders right now."

One hand, the one in his hair pulls back, letting him breathe properly again. Fingers move down his body, trailing way too gentle over his back, finally stopping to rest at his hip. The man thrusts his hips forward, crotch pressing slightly against Wonshik's ass. His eyes widen when he notices that the other man is hard. The thick shaft of his cock presses against him, and Wonshik can feel it even through the layers of clothes they are both wearing.

He cries out when he realizes where this is going and he struggles against the hands holding him once again, "P-please....no...."

His pleas go unheard, and he feels the hand at his hip move slightly, the fingers tugging at his belt loops. Wonshik bends his knee, trying to bring it back to kick the man behind him. It is quickly grabbed however and Wonshik is able to see a bit of the man's face out of the corner of his eye. However, he isn't able to look long enough to see any of his features in detail. His ankle is held in a bruising grip and the other man growls. He pushes Wonshik's leg back down and thrusts into him again.

Wonshik is pressed even farther into the wall, making breathing much harder. "If you don't stay still," He growls low in his ear, giving him an urge to obey just from his voice alone. "I will make this so much worse for you."

When he finally decides that Wonshik is no longer going to try to fight him, he pulls back slightly. Wonshik is finally able to breathe again, and it is then that he realizes he's shaking. "P-please..."

The only response is a slap on his hips from the hand that is not holding onto his wrists. "Don't move."

In one motion, his pants are pulled down roughly, leaving him completely bare. He sucks in a breath, suddenly remembering that he had decided to go without underwear that day.

A pair of lips are placed on the back of his neck, sucking a mark into his flesh. Wonshik feels a hand run over his ass, groping him roughly. He feels a smirk against his neck, "No underwear huh?" He pulls back just enough to look at Wonshik's now half naked body. "It's almost as if you wanted this to happen."

Wonshik lets out a quiet yell as one of his legs is pulled up over the other man's shoulder. His eyes burn with tears, his body not nearly flexible enough to be bent in such a manner. He's facing sideways now, though the man is still behind him, wrists still pinned to the wall. He seems to take pity on him, letting one wrist go so he's in a slightly more comfortable position. He briefly considers trying to push the man away, but at this point he's just given up. He has accepted that this is going to happen, and he just has to take whatever is done to him. "You wanted this right? To be fucked by some stranger in the middle of the night?" The tip of one of his fingers is placed at Wonshik's entrance. He whines weakly in protest. "Fucking whore."

Wonshik feels his entire body jolt, moaning as his back arches. He rushes to place a hand over his mouth, face burning hotter than ever.

The man lets out a deep chuckle, almost as if making fun of him, "So you like that." He pushes his finger inside roughly, thrusting it at an unforgiving pace. "You're pretending you don't want this, and yet you just moaned like a whore."

Wonshik no longer has any breath to form words, the only coming out of his mouth are soft whimpers. His head had recently fallen backwards, leaning all his weight on the man behind him. 

"Please! S-stop!"

"Why should I?" The finger inside Wonshik's entrance is pulled out. He feels the man pull down his pants to expose his cock.

Wonshik pushes his hips forward in order to avoid what he knows is about to happen. He hears another growl in his ear and he stops fighting, letting the man pull his hips back. He thrusts forward, the tip of his cock sliding easily inside Wonshik's entrance. He whines, "No please!" He shakes his head, "I don't want this please!"

He is ignored once again, and the man's cock is forced into him. He shows no signs of taking it slow, pushing into him with no remorse. Once he is all the way in, Wonshik feels himself drooling at the familiar stretch.

The man groans, "You're all loose." He presses a finger to Wonshik’s entrance, next to his cock. He is able to push it in easily, only serving to prove his point. "Just how many men have you had in here?"

"I-I-I," Wonshik cannot find a proper response to the question. "S-so many."

The body behind him shivers, "Filthy." He runs his hand up and down the front of Wonshik’s body. "I wonder what your friends would think if they knew how much of a slut you are. Unless you fuck them too."

He shakes his head, "N-no." Wonshik begins to feel the man thrusting his hips, moving his cock in and out of him at a fast pace. "No!" He tries to push back at the form behind him but it does no good. His arms have long since lost any strength they had, completely lost to the pleasure his body was feeling.

As much as he told himself that he hated this, didn't want it, he knew it wasn't entirely true. His cock was painfully hard, enough that it is pressed against his stomach. The feeling of being used was overwhelming, the idea that this man didn't care about him at all, only pulling him aside because he was 'pretty' of all things. He wanted to say it was horrible, but it wasn't. This thought of being nothing more than a toy, an object to be used, turns him on more than he'd like to admit.

He's forced out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand on his cock. The brutal pace behind him has not slowed whatsoever. The man's hand begins to stroke him slowly, thumb going over the slit every time he touches the head. Wonshik gives a high moan, "Please..." He doesn't have the mental strength to hold out anymore, so he decides to give into his inner urges. "Please more~"

"Finally giving in are we?" Wonshik nods, trying to turn around to look at him. He wants the man to see how desperate he is. "You really are a whore aren't you?" He begins to move his hand at a much faster pace than before, cock pressing against Wonshik's g-spot.  
It isn't long before Wonshik gives in, letting his throat relax to let out all the noises that he wanted to up until now. He feels filthy, just like this man had told him he was. He was a slut, a whore, desperate for cock at every turn. He can only half hear himself beg the man to go faster, harder, to treat him even rougher than he already was. He's pulled back from his thoughts again full on sobbing from the pleasure. He feels a recognizable warmth begin in his stomach, "G-gonna, gonna come~!"

Wonshik didn't think that he could go any faster, but it turns out he was wrong. With each thrust, his g-spot is hit harshly, pulling another choked moan from his throat. He can distantly hear himself yelling about how he was coming as his vision goes completely white. His orgasm rips through him like a wave, the intensity almost takes him off his feet. The only thing keeping him from falling was the rough grip on his leg.

He feels a few more thrusts into him before he hears a groan. He very vaguely feels the man stop thrusting, coming inside him.

Wonshik whimpers as he feels him pull out, come drips down his legs filthily, coating the insides and backs of his thighs in white. He is slowly lowered onto the ground, hand placed under his head to keep from hitting it too hard. When he reaches the solid ground he finally realizes just how much he had been shaking, the aftermath of his intense orgasm. He hears a soft voice whispering in his ear, though he soon realizes that it's the same man as before. His soft tone makes his voice almost unrecognizable when compared to his previous voice. Wonshik can't make out what he says but it comforts him all the same. A kiss is placed softly on the back of his ear and the man leaves, leaving no trace behind.

Wonshik awakes fully to a glass of water being placed to his lips. His back is supported by a strong arm, but the rest of his body is still on the ground, "Drink."

He nods, not trusting his voice yet. When he finishes the glass of water completely, he lets himself fall on the ground again. A soft hand is placed on his back, rubbing comforting circles into his skin. He finally opens his eyes, hissing slightly at the light that just seems too bright. The hand is removed from his body and he whimpers, losing the one thing that seemed to tie him to reality. The lights dim, finally sitting at a comfortable level for his eyes. The window showing the lights of the city has been shut, not letting any outside lights in.

"I's warm." He sighs at the way his voice shakes.

"I turned the thermostat back up while you were out."

Wonshik nods, holding his arms out. Arms finally wrap around him, pulling him into the lap of someone who was definitely not a stranger. A soft kiss is placed on his lips, almost like an apology. "Did I hurt you?"

He scoffs, "God no."

"But you-"

Wonshik pulls him closer, just wanting to be comforted for a while. "That was part of the Roleplay." He shivers as he remembers their previous conversation. It had been an awkward one, trying to tell someone that he had a fantasy where he was horribly raped on the street in the middle of the night. It was sick really, but that just made it better. "I came harder than I think I ever had before, you were really good."

He shivers slightly at the compliment, "Thank you."

"Was it good for you too Sanghyuk-ah?"

Sanghyuk blushes deeply, opening his mouth as if to say something, before deciding against it. He only nods.

Wonshik smiles, "That's good."

The two of them sit there for a few moments, letting Wonshik come down completely from his high. After a while, Sanghyuk gently places his down on the ground again so he can stand up. 

"Can you get up yet?"

He shrugs in response, "I don't know." Wonshik tries to push himself onto his hand. His arms shake, refusing to hold his weight. He collapses again before he can even get halfway up.

Sanghyuk tries to hold in his laughter, deciding to pick Wonshik up himself. He places one arm under his neck and the other under his knees and stands up. Wonshik lets out a yelp as he's lifted off the ground, hands gripping Sanghyuk's shirt collar the best he can. This time Sanghyuk really does laugh. Wonshik hits him in the chest, letting go for a second and almost falling out of his arms. He places his face in Sanghyuk’s neck, arms wrapped all the way around his shoulders. His face burns in embarrassment.

"Bath?" Sanghyuk asks after finally calming himself down.

Wonshik maneuvers his body so he can kiss Sanghyuk on the lips again. He responds to it immediately, tongue pressing gently into his mouth. Wonshik pulls back and moves back to his previous position, "Please."

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn't tell, this was in fact a roleplay. As in, consent was a thing, it just wasn't shown. So don't go yelling at me because I 'hurt' him. It literally mentions that they talked about it before hand, it's not my fault you didn't pay attention.


End file.
